


moonlight & soft halogen

by sadgirlrights



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering, sorry about me lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadgirlrights/pseuds/sadgirlrights
Summary: it's like our self restraint / is the size of a fingernail / and we chew it down / yeah, we chew it down all the same





	moonlight & soft halogen

The stage lights darken. Tomoe separates the black curtains and moves backstage. She pushes a hand against her brow, threading it through her hair as she wipes sweat from her forehead. The backstage, a burnished wood enclave littered with outdated red plush chairs, dips below stage level. The rest of Afterglow saunter through the curtains behind her. The flush on Ran's face burns through her foundation. Sweat has blotted Tsugumi's eyeliner, a brown watercolor drip streaking her cheek. Given their state of disarray, the drummer can't even imagine what she currently looks like. Makeup can't survive even a moderately intense session with her instrument, and it's part of why she tends to forgo it.

She leans against the knitted grey armrest of a couch. Moca immediately plops down beside her with a loud sigh, still trying to catch her breath as Himari takes the seat next to her. Tomoe picks up a glass of water sitting on a burnt glass table, chugging it down fast enough for a good amount to dribble past her lips.

“...So that was wild, right?” Himari asks.

“It was soo much,” Moca replies. “That was a shorter set than usual and I still feel like I played 10 normal shows.”

“I feel like... already ready for more though?” Tsugumi has taken her place on a chair next to them. “Like, I want to play 10 more!! Right now!!”

“Tsugu, noooo... you're being too Tsugurific...” Moca whines, turning to Tomoe. “You agree with me, right, Tomo-chin?”

The drummer blushes. “Am I that much of a mess right now?”

“A bit,” Moca says.

“Just a little bit,” Tsugumi echoes.

“It's cute!” Himari chirps in.

“Thanks, guys,” Tomoe sighs, fidgeting with her bangs a bit. “I don't think we could play 10 more shows even if Tsugu really wanted to, though. Packing us all on this setlist was already a slight miracle.”

Really, the whole tour seemed barely possible from the start. It had just been an idea floated by CiRCLE staff at first; a small trip to play in other cities, scheduling would be feasible since it was summer vacation and all. But the moment that idea graced certain people's ears, it was already all but set in stone.

Yukina had called it a distraction, Rinko had shied away from the idea of that much travel, they wound up inspiring eachother in a weird way. Ako excitedly told Tomoe all about it that night. It was cute.

And then through whatever infernal magic possessed the team at CiRCLE, they managed to land a gig at a good-sized music festival. (I'm sure Ako would have a whole routine to describe it. 'Dark demon I summon you to... um... help this band.' Or something. She would think of a better one.)

It wasn't a career breakthrough or anything, but it was by far the biggest show most of them had ever played. Certainly the biggest for Afterglow, at least. The countless crowd... the professional sound and lighting backing the whole set... the screams of applause... it was electrifying, honestly.

“I feel it though, I think this is-- oh.” Tomoe's thought is interrupted as her eyes focus onto the members of Roselia bursting out of the dressing room.

Yukina leads with a confident, or at least, trying-very-hard-to-be-confident, look. Sayo is a step behind in similar airs. (“Love you Onee-chan!!” Hina yells at her in passing. She pretends not to notice.) Lisa, Rinko, and Ako trail in back. The latter two squeeze eachothers hands and share an affirming look, before Ako hops over to her sister. Tomoe stands up, brushing off a smirk from Moca, and looks back into Ako's determined stare. Nervous excitement is practically dripping off the girl's face.

“Well,” Ako says with a breath. “Here I go!”

“Yeah,” Tomoe softly ruffles her sister's bangs with a warm smile. “You're gonna kill it, Ako.”

Ako gives her a bright grin. “Yeah, I am!!”

Smiling harder, Tomoe trails her thumb down Ako's cheek and nods. Her sister lets out a quiet little “ufufufu” in response before turning and sprinting back to her bandmates.

“Roselia! You're up!” A stagehand brushes his way through the curtains at the top of the stairs, motioning to the girls. They give eachother a quick surveying look.

“Ready?” Lisa asks.

“Obviously,” Yukina says, brushing her hair out her face. Lisa smiles at her.

“Yeah, obviously,” she repeats.

 

* * *

 

As the spotlights focus on the members of Roselia, all nerves seem to instantly dissipate. Instead, they find it replaced with a warm energy. A humming glow. Not quite confidence, but close enough to fit the bill. They all share a look. Yukina closes her eyes, smiles, and places a hand on the mic stand.

“Good evening everyone, we are Roselia!”

 

* * *

 

The last chord echoes from Yukina's guitar and the crowd erupts into cheers. Tomoe looks up at her sister's band from offstage, and they are still just glowing. Awestruck and half-covered in sweat, but just completely, doubtlessly, glowing. Giving eachother and the audience one last look, and then a bow, Roselia exit the stage.

“Onee-chan!!” Ako bolts ahead of the group and into Tomoe's arms the moment she's off the stage. “We were amazing!! Weren't we? Weren't we?!”

“You were perfect, Ako,” Tomoe says with a warm smile, and pulls her sister in closer. Ako nuzzles in happily and beams up at her from her chest, hair matted in sweat, eyeshadow half-smudged out. She's flawless. A soft blush creeps up Tomoe's cheeks. She hastily brushes it off as pride.

The rest of Ako's bandmates have made it down the steps to the backstage now. All of them look equally disheveled and almost equally pleased about it.

“Udagawa-san,” Yukina says, trying to compose herself a bit. “You missed a beat on that second-to-last verse.” She brushes a strand of hair out of her eyes. Tomoe gives her a small glare and opens her mouth to defend her sister, but Ako cuts her off first, spinning dramatically to face Yukina.

“I know, I know, but!! Wasn't it great?! I mean, I can still hardly breathe!” Ako is beaming wildly, Tomoe's arms still draped around her from behind. It's at this point Tomoe realizes Yukina is smiling, too. She feels a strange pang. An uncomfortable blend of pride and remorse. She always forgets how much Ako can take care of herself now.

“Heyy, are we going back yet?” Moca's voice calls out impatiently.

“Okay, okay,” Tomoe calls back, quickly shaking her head.

 

* * *

 

Tomoe presses the clear glass '10' button as the elevator doors shut behind the packed crowd of girls. In the lift with her are her sister, Moca, Ran, Sayo, Hina, Kanon, and Misaki. An unusal mix.

“You know that you two didn't have to share a bed, right?” Misaki asks apropos of nothing. “Kokoro's family has more than enough money for whatever arrangements we could humanly ask for.” According to her, it was a bit of a struggle to get her bandmate to accept help with the lodgings. She had floated the idea of sleeping at a random fan's house 'for the true experience' before getting utterly shot down by nearly everyone else involved.

“We wanted to!” Ako responds spritely. “It's more comfortable, isn't it?”

“Mm, yeah,” Tomoe says, suppressing a blush. Her intimacy with her sister has become a bit of an out-of-hand joke between her bandmates as of recent, and it was a slightly sore topic for her.

As if on cue, Moca says, “You took baths together until like last year, right?”

“Really?” Sayo asks, seeming more surprised than appalled. Moca smirks at Tomoe. Ran is badly holding back a giggle. Tomoe sighs.

“It's normal!” Ako shouts in a fluster before sinking into a fleeting grin. “You're clearly just jealous.”

“Clearly,” Moca says.

“It's _normal_ ,” Tomoe repeats firmly. She's not quite sure she actually believes it, but she really badly wants to, and in the end, isn't that the same thing?

She lets out a breath. No, she just needs to stop letting her bandmates get to her. She silently glares at Moca, who only shrugs and mocks a whistle in response. A beat passes, and Hina's face breaks into a smile.

“Hey, Onee-chan,” she begins.

Sayo immediately cuts her off with a firm “No.”

 

* * *

 

Ako leaps onto the oversized plush bed, rolling onto her stomach. She's giggling as Tomoe makes her way around it, dropping her bag lazily next to the side table. The hotel room is spacious and posh, decorated in soft colors. The bed sits in the middle of the room, between a large red couch and the bathroom door.

“Hey, you wanna take a shower before bed?” Tomoe asks.

“Tomorrowwww, I don't feel like it tonight,” Ako responds, slightly muffled by her pillow.

“Yeah, same.” Tomoe knows she should probably be encouraging her little sister to have good habits, but she doesn't really care much at the moment. After that show, she's allowed to slack a bit. “Okay, okay. Make some room then.”

Ako rolls over in a blur of purple hair, letting her sister slide into the silken covers. The older girl sighs, satisfied.

“This is exactly what I needed,” she says.

“Isn't it, though?” Ako rolls onto her side to look at her sister, her shirt twisting under her, excitement still heavily glinting in her eyes. She's wearing a loose pajama blouse with a deep V neckline. Tomoe visually traces the indent down her chest, seeing a blotch of pink skin next to the fabric's seam.

“So!!” Tomoe forcefully interrupts her throught process, quickly shifting her eyes away from her sister. “I'm gonna... turn out the lights.” She picks up a (definitely unnecessary) remote control for the lights from the bedside table and clicks it off. Darkness envelops the room, moonlight drifting in beams through the slat curtains. She just needs to clear her head. She's full of energy and hormones and needs to sleep it off and definitely needs to stop eyeing up her little sister.

She rolls the thought in her head, the mental phrase “eyeing up her little sister.” It feels raw. An emotion she hasn't let herself think about anywhere near this extent. It isn't an unfamiliar one, to be sure – adolescence is a hell of a drug – but it's definitely an uncomfortable one.

“...Hey, Onee-chan,” Ako's voice breaks the silence after a minute. “Are you still up? I don't think I can sleep yet.”

Tomoe tenses her eyes. No matter what, she won't let any dumb passing feelings get in between her and Ako. That's what she decided. She can deal.

“Yeah, c'mere then,” she says, turning on her side to face Ako, outstretching her arms. The younger girl wriggles into her embrace happily, her arms squished between the two. She absentmindedly starts tapping paradiddles on Tomoe's clavicles. Tomoe smiles and sighs, arms falling loosely around her sister. This is all she needs, she decides. These moments here.

She lets her eyes shut, breathing purposefully. The day plays again in her head. She wonders how the trip back will be; how dumb she'll feel tomorrow for worrying about this. She relaxes into the silken sheets around her, into the shape of Ako's body pressed against her.

Her sister has stopped miming drum fills now, her fingers gently sliding down the sides of Tomoe's ribcage. Ako nuzzles into her further, interlocking their legs. It feels comfortable, more than comfortable. To Tomoe, in this moment, this is everything she needs in the world, surrounding her, embracing her. She adjusts further into the soft embrace of the bed and her sister, both mixing together into one essence in her mind.

“Love you, Onee-chan,” Ako whispers sleepily.

“Love you too,” Tomoe mumbles back, pressing a lazy kiss into the top of Ako's head. Ako leans into it, rubbing her cheek against her sister's neck.

The two shift closer together still, Ako's leg creeping up Tomoe's thighs. Tomoe feels a spark of pleasure. She feels Ako's body tense a bit. Her dreamlike state doesn't recognize either, instead leaning further into Ako, into the feeling. Her sister obliges, her own body pressing further into Tomoe.

Tomoe feels Ako's lips against the base of her neck. She draws their entangled bodies closer, her leg pressing into her younger sister's core. She feels wet heat on her knee and is suddenly pretty sure this is more than a normal sisterly interaction.

“Onee-chan...” Ako lets out a soft muffled moan into her shoulder. Yeah, definitely past a normal sisterly interaction. She should stop this.

Then she feels Ako push herself up her body, lips ghosting Tomoe's skin before coming to rest on Tomoe's own. The kiss is light, barely there. It feels like Ako is testing how much she can get away with. She can stop it now, can decline.

Instead she takes a sharp breath, and presses her lips deeper against Ako's. The taste is sweet, intoxicating. Ako lets a moan out into Tomoe's mouth and kisses back deeper, keeping a constant pace of escalation. They press kiss after kiss into eachothers lips, driven by an overwhelming want. Ako's kisses are open-mouthed, unpracticed, and needy. Tomoe's hand finds the skin of the girl's jaw, and gently separates them with a soft push. Her thumb slides up her sister's chin, molding her lips. She guides them to a slightly-puckered expression.

“Like this,” she says hoarsely, like her voice is about to give out. Her eyes are still half-shut.

“Onee--” Ako is interrupted by Tomoe's lips crashing into her. Not yet. She doesn't want to stop yet. Ako kisses back just as hungrily, quickly adapting to her sister's guidance. Her small hands glide up Tomoe's jawline as she presses their bodies closer. The younger girl's knee separates Tomoe's thighs, jutting into her. A spark runs up her body. It feels raw, metallic; a blade spitting her through.

Tomoe lets out a needy moan, pressed against Ako's mouth. She feels her sister grind further into her, searching for more of that reaction. Tomoe leans onto her back, her sister pressing a hand on the bedding as she adjusts to straddle her. Ako's grasp, her kisses, her moans, all feel so overwhelming. Every movement drips with want.

Their lips separate for a moment. Tomoe takes a breath and the cold air filling her lungs feels like rushing water. She sputters, chokes on the exhale. She realizes she's crying.

A wave of emotions rushes over her. She thinks of Ako, the loving little sister she grew up with. The girl who looked up to her in every thing she did; her fire, her inspiration. The girl who would tell everyone who would listen about how she had the coolest big sister in the world. The girl who would embarrass her to death in front of her friends. And she sees, through blurry eyes, that same girl sitting on top of her, disheveled and looking like a lost puppy. Looking like she doesn't know what she did wrong. And then the feeling sinks in; hits her like a truck.

She's hurt the most important person in her world.

“...Ako, I'm sorry,” she spits out, before crumpling into a sob. She tries to blink back her tears, her eyes doing their best to focus on anything but the girl on her lap. Ako is uncharacteristically silent, and it only makes Tomoe's gut sink further.

She pinches the bridge of her nose, trying to calm down. She thinks Ako deserves at least that much, doesn't she? It just makes it worse. Another sob wells up in her and she folds her face into her palm.

“...Why?” Ako's voice cuts through Tomoe's sobs.

Why? Tomoe grimaces. Why would she do this to her sister? Why would she have these feelings in the first place? Why didn't she stop earlier? She doesn't have good answers to any of those questions.

“Why are you sorry?” Ako says again, her voice almost timid.

Tomoe blinks, eyes wide, tears still flowing down her cheeks without her consent. She looks at the girl sitting on top of her. Ako's face isn't scared, isn't upset. Instead a pensive, worried, almost... frustrated expression plasters her face. She's looking right at Tomoe. The soft light streaming through the window slats cascades over Ako, highlights her.

“I'm not sorry,” Ako says. “Should I be?” She asks it like the answer is obvious. And it is.

“No,” Tomoe shakes her head. “But I... I sh--”

“Stop,” Ako cuts her off. “That's dumb.” She wraps an arm around Tomoe's neck, bringing her face right next to hers. Against her own will, Tomoe feels herself relax into Ako. The smaller girl smiles at this, slides her free hand down Tomoe's cheek, wiping the still-flowing tears.

“I was... supposed to be good for you,” Tomoe sniffles. “I was supposed to protect you!”

“From what?” Ako asks simply.

“Everything,” Tomoe says. Seeing Ako stifle an inappropriate giggle, she continues. “I know that's not possible, but I... still wanted to. It was all I wanted. And here it turns out I can't even protect you from myself.” Ako gives a hard-to-read expression in response. Something close to a scowl, but not quite.

“Onee-chan,” Ako says after a second. “What if I don't want to be protected from you? What if I want the exact opposite of that? What should you do then?”

Tomoe pauses.

“I don't know,” she speaks honestly.

“Exactly!” Ako exclaims. Filling Ako's eyes, Tomoe sees the same excitement from after the show. “So what I want to ask, is...” Ako glances away for a second, a tinge of embarrassment coloring her face. “...Can we figure it out together?”

A breath escapes Tomoe's lips. She realizes it comes freely, unfettered by sobs. She takes another, letting the cool air fill her lungs. She can feel her eyes start to water again, this time with a less-painful emotion.

“...You've become so strong, Ako,” she says softly.

“That's me!” Ako smiles and huffs proudly. Tomoe giggles despite herself. “...I love you, Onee-chan,” Ako whispers.

“I love you too, Ako.” Tomoe wraps her arms around the girl on top of her. “So much.” Ako nuzzles into her, pressing a set of kisses up her neck. Tomoe lets out a quick moan. “Ako...”

Ako heedlessly continues, her lips reaching Tomoe's cheek. Her thumb brushes under Tomoe's eyes, finding any tears she can before kissing them away.

When she's satisfied with her work, Ako whispers, “So, Onee-chan,” her lips now hovering over Tomoe's own. “What do... you want...?”

Tomoe considers it. To the best of her abilities, at least. After the rollercoaster of emotions this night, she is just spent. Spent, and unfathomably horny.

She gives in.

“You.” She would almost laugh at the cliché were it not the only thing she felt she could possibly say right now.

“You have me,” Ako whispers, undeterred by the possibly-even-more cliché answer, not missing a beat. Her lips close in on Tomoe's and suddenly all she feels is soft. The kiss is more impassioned than the last. Instead of being colored with lust and need, it is filled with care, love, and well... still lust as well. No need to discount that.

Ako deepens the kiss, tongue brushing against Tomoe's bottom lip. Her hand threads through Tomoe's hair, gently pushing her older sister even further into her. Tomoe obliges, kisses deeper. She realizes how hungry she is. Starved. She wants more.

She breaks the kiss, and before Ako can so much as whine, she flips her over onto her back. Ako lets out a small “eep” as her sister effortlessly wrestles her into the bed. And then Tomoe is hovering over her, face inches from her own. They are both panting out heavy, eager breaths.

Tomoe looks into Ako's eyes, trying to figure out how to ask for permission through her emotionally exhausted state. Ako eyes spark with recognition before Tomoe can open her mouth, and grabs her sister's free hand that isn't pressing her into the bed. She leads it to her stomach, to the hem of her shirt, twisted and lifted up slightly. She guides Tomoe's hand to grasp the bottom of the garment, eyes locked with her sister the entire time. Tomoe glances down towards her hand, looking over Ako's exposed stomach, feeling the skin on her knuckles. She gulps, and looks back into her sister's eyes. Ako nods, her face covered in an amalgamation of embarrassment and raw desire.

Tomoe clenches her eyes shut and swiftly pulls the bedshirt up, like she's ripping off a bandaid. It doesn't come off so easily, though. Obviously. Right.

Shakily, she opens her eyes, and is instantly faced with her sister's bare chest. A hard flush spreads through Tomoe's face. A voice in her whispers that it's nothing she hasn't seen before. Her pulse is beating too loud in her ears for her to listen. She lets out a breath, and her gaze creeps up her sister's body. Over the exposed flesh of her underarms; over the line of drool flowing down Ako's neck; up to the girl's blushing face. Ako is sheepishly half-covering her face with her arms, flitting looks back and forth between Tomoe and the bedroom wall.

“You're so pretty,” Tomoe whispers. The flush on Ako's face grows twice as harsh.

“Shut up!” Ako whines, picking up and throwing a pillow at her sister. “Dummy!!” The pillow bounces off her arm lifelessly, not having enough momentum to do anything else. Tomoe grins, and feels a fire start spreading through her body. A consuming want.

Tomoe presses her arm into the bed further, leaning in closer to Ako. Her free hand gently moves Ako's arm out of the way, cupping her face. Ako is doing her best pout, eyes closed, cheeks puffed up. She's so adorable, Tomoe thinks.

“You are though,” Tomoe croons. “Want me to prove it?” She asks; slides her finger down Ako's neck, lingering above the cleft of her chest.

Ako lets out a combination of a moan and a groan. “Ugh, that's like a line from a bad ERP session,” she says, blushing despite herself.

“ERP?” Tomoe tilts her head.

“N- nothing,” Ako stutters, blush spreading. She sighs, pout lingering on her face. “...Yes.” She pauses. “Please, actually.”

Tomoe smirks. “Sorry, what was that?” She wants to tease the poor girl even more. Something in her must have awakened, she's never felt like this before. Maybe it's because Ako gave her permission to be something other than a good big sister. And lord she is running with it. “Say it clearly.” She feels evil for this, but not in an uncomfortable way. It feels safe. A loving, gentle expression of evil.

Ako groans, exasperated and deeply worked up. “Fine,” she says finally, clenching her eyes for a moment, before taking a deep breath. “I want you... to touch me... Onee-chan. ...Please?”

Tomoe didn't expect how much that would make her pulse race. She shivers.

“Of course, Ako,” she says. Her hand quivers as she lowers it to touch her sister's raw skin. She languidly drags a finger over, brushing against the off-pink nub of Ako's nipple. Ako lets out a sharp sigh. Tomoe's hand brushes off her skin for a moment before returning, giving a light, testing press into Ako's areola. She watches Ako's face this time, as it contorts with pleasure.

She might get addicted to this.

Her hand encircles Ako's small breast. It fits neatly into her palm. Her sister's petite form wriggles under her.

“O- Onee-chan... please,” Ako moans out. “Do... do more.”

Tomoe nods, and starts massaging in circles. She experiments with her grip, testing her sister's reactions. The girl juts her chest into each grope of Tomoe's hands, but still doesn't quite look content.

“That's... that's good but... I meant...” Ako shuts her eyes, face flush with embarrassment, trying hard to finish her sentence. She casts a pointed glance downwards. Oh.

“Oh,” Tomoe says.

She gulps, letting her grip loosen from Ako's chest. Her fingers trace down Ako's waist, to her stomach, sliding down the side of her ribcage. Ako lets out a lascivious shiver as the touch ghosts her side. Tomoe's finger reaches the waistband of her little sister's pajamas. She's suddenly very aware of her heavy breaths, her rapid heartbeat. Her stomach turns. Seeing her sister topless was one thing, but this was definitely crossing a line. She wonders: is this okay?

Well no, it's not, comes her answer.

She decides she doesn't care. She can worry about that later. Right now, her knees are pressed into the bed as she tries to coax her sister's pants off her hips. Nothing else matters. Ako lifts her body up, helping her, and just like that, Tomoe pulls the pajama bottoms down her legs. Her underwear comes with it, both pooling into a mess of fabric around her ankles. Tomoe lifts Ako's legs, and pulls the whole thing off, chucking the clothes off the bed.

Tomoe wants to take this all in slowly. Like a lavish meal. She starts at the bottom, hand grasping gently around Ako's foot. Her thumb massages down the calloused sole, grip flowing past her ankles, kneading the surprisingly strong muscles of her calf. Ako takes a sharp breath, and Tomoe feels the hot air rush past her cheek. Her palm reaches the soft, hot skin of Ako's thighs. She almost immediately feels a splotch of wetness. She looks up at the face of the girl in her caress. Ako is covering her face, peeking out at Tomoe through her hands. Through the gaps of her fingers, Tomoe sees a nervous, expectant expression.

“Ako,” she says. “You're beautiful.”

Ako closes the gaps in her fingers, pressing her hands into her face in embarrassment. Tomoe can still see the red hot blush coloring her cheeks.

“Ako,” she says again. “Can I...?”

The girls almost keels over trying to ineffectually hide her face. She takes a few breaths, head in her hands. And then says:

“...Can you what?”

Tomoe blinks.

“I- I had to say it,” Ako continues. “So you do too.” She uncovers her eyes, looking directly at Tomoe. “S- Say it.”

How quickly the tables were turned on her. Tomoe takes a deep breath.

“Ako,” she says once more. “Can I... touch you.”

“Please.” Ako's answer is instant, laced with need.

Tomoe nods, and slides her hand up the rest of Ako's thigh, fingers passing smoothly through the wet slick. Ako spreads her legs, allowing her sister access. Tomoe hovers over her opening, before tenderly, slowly, pressing a single digit into her sister's cunt.

“Ah!” Ako moans.

Tomoe thrusts her finger again, filling Ako deeper. Her insides feel wet, soft, and inviting. Ako's hips rut into Tomoe, riding her hand with each thrust. Her breaths run short and languid. Tomoe trails her thumb up Ako's folds, experimentally pressing the lightest of touches into her clit. The reaction is instant. Ako's teeth grit as she lets out another, louder moan.

“O... Onee...” she breathes.

“Ako...” Tomoe's free hand scrambles up Ako's body between her ministrations, groping its way to her jaw. “I love you, Ako.” She pulls the girl into a fevered kiss.

“I love you too,” Ako sighs into her lips between kisses. “I love you so much, Onee-chan.”

Tomoe can feel each short breath Ako takes, and an urge builds up in her, unrelenting. She wants to see her sister come beneath her. She leans away for a moment, putting focus into her thrusts. She wonders...

She tries, and feeling no resistance, inserts a second finger into Ako's drooling pussy. Ako gasps, her head falling back in pleasure. A soft layer of tears fill her eyes. It feels like the most decadent snack to Tomoe.

She fucks into Ako harder, her thumb grinding into her clit. Ako practically screams. The urge overpowers Tomoe's whole body. In this moment, she sees her sister beneath her as a loose knot, coming undone more and more with each moment. She can pull just one fragile string, and the whole thing will come apart.

She needs it.

“Come for me, Ako,” she says, panting. Almost snarling.

“O--” Ako barely opens her mouth before it happens. Her back arches, her hips jut upwards, her insides pulse around Tomoe's still-thrusting fingers, and she lets out a long, heavy groan.

Tomoe keeps up her pace, wanting her sister to ride out her orgasm as long as humanly possible. She wants to snapshot this moment. Store it in her mind forever. Wants to play Ako's long, spaced out gasps on repeat.

Eventually though, it ends. Her small body finally sinks back into the bed, her breathing returns to normal. And she lets out a content sigh. Gently pulling her fingers out of her sister, Tomoe rolls over and pulls the girl into a soft embrace, letting Ako against her chest. She gets the urge to snapshot this moment, too. And then realizes that really, every moment she spends with her sister is her favorite. She smiles, sighs, and pulls Ako in closer.

They lay like that for a minute, in wordless bliss, basking in eachother's presence, in eachother's bodies.

“Hey... Onee-chan,” Ako breaks the silence.

“Hm?” Tomoe opens her eyes, turning to the girl's face. She's smiling sheepishly, brushing a finger against her cheek.

“I want to,” Ako says, before sinking into a shy whisper. “...Go down on you.” It takes visible effort for her to spit the salacious words out.

Tomoe is taken aback slightly. Does she really still want more?

“You don't have to if you don't want to,” she says, cautiously.

“I want to!” Ako almost yells, before covering her mouth, flushing with embarrassment. “...I really want to.”

“Okay,” Tomoe sighs, smiling. “Pervert.”

Ako sticks her tongue out at her.

“Says you!”

Tomoe grins, closing her eyes. She has the cutest sister in the world.

And oh, okay, said sister's lips are now on her neck.

“Ah,” she lets out a gasp, eyes shooting open. Ako is hovering over her, her purple hair blanketing her vision. She gives a predatory smile at Tomoe's reaction, going back at her neck for more. She increases the suction this time, letting her teeth sink lightly into Tomoe's skin. Tomoe tilts her head back, letting out a long moan. She can feel Ako's naked chest pressed against her arm.

When she's satisfied, Ako pulls back, taking a proud look at her work. She takes a thumb, wipes the drool off of the marking, grinning. Tomoe realizes her breath is hitched, labored. She's never seen her sister look at her like this. She likes it. Ako's hand presses on her chest, guiding her back against the headboard. Ako straddles her again, arms wrapping around the back of her neck. They're face to face now.

“Onee-chan,” she sings, nuzzling her nose against her sister's face. She pulls back, looking right in her eyes. “...I'm so happy I finally get to do this.”

Tomoe flushes at the intense stare. “Is this... um... a common fantasy?”

“Mm,” Ako nods, averting her eyes a bit. “I mean... it's not one I let myself think about much, because... you know.”

“Yeah.”

“But,” Ako takes a breath, and forces herself to look in her sister's eyes. “I'm pretty sure you were the first person I ever fantasized about, Onee-chan.”

“Ako...” Tomoe didn't know. All this time...

“I mean how could I not?” Ako continues, saying it like it's the most normal thing in the world. “If there was anyone I would want to do this with... of course it'd be you.”

Tomoe understands her logic, though.

“Yeah. ...Me too, Ako.” Their gaze lingers.

“Well,” Ako says after a second. She plants a quick peck on Tomoe's lips and loops a finger into the hem of her boxers. “I'm gonna take these off now,” she deadpans. With a rise of Tomoe's hips, Ako's impatient grasp pulls the clothing off her body, letting it dangle around her calf.

Adjusting positions, Ako trails her hands down Tomoe's body. She gives her sister's tits a quick grope for good measure, the fabric conforming loosely around them. Reaching her destination, Ako gently cups Tomoe's thighs and spreads them open. Tomoe lets out a whine, a blush overtaking her whole face.

Ako's hands run up Tomoe's thighs appreciatively. They reach higher, feeling up her ass. Ako's tongue trails up her inner thigh, and Tomoe can feel her eyes start to water up with need.

“Ako...” she whispers in a harsh, sharp breath. Ako's tongue stops just short of her pussy. But she can feel Ako's hot, unsteady breaths against her cunt, and it's enough to almost make her faint.

Then Ako suddenly pulls away, and claps her hands together.

“Thanks for the meal!” She grins up at Tomoe from between her thighs.

“Dork,” Tomoe says, blush almost the color of her hair.

“Your favorite dork,” Ako retorts.

“No one could ever compare.” Tomoe smiles, running a hand through Ako's hair.

With no more warning, Ako leans over, and then her tongue is in her cunt. Fuck.

“Fuck,” Tomoe moans. She momentarily chastises herself for cursing in front of her little sister, before remembering she has more important things to worry about.

Her sister gives cautious, exploratory licks, feeling her way through Tomoe's folds. Ako's hands continue to grope around her inner thighs, tracing the curves of her body. Her movements are inexperienced, not quite hitting the right spots. But Tomoe can feel the powerful intent behind them. She feels the desperation, the desire, the saliva tracing lines down her vulva. And in the grasp of her sister's hands, she feels the need; Ako doing everything she can to touch, to hold, every last part of her body. She feels beautifully, wholly possessed.

And barring everything else, she feels like she could get off to just the sight of Ako's face pressed between her legs. She feels a pang of shame for it. In the heated moment it just melts into more pleasure.

Ako's tongue continues its exploration, pressing now inside her pussy. Her thrusts are shallow, sloppy, and spirited, making up for their clumsiness in raw passion. Tomoe rocks her hips into the apex of each movement, wanting to pull everything she can from this. To feel everything her sister has to offer.

After a few repetitions, Ako pulls her tongue out and resumes lapping at the surface of her sister's cunt. Her movements are guided; precise. A few moments into this, Tomoe recognizes the shapes as characters. Hirigana. She smirks.

"Ako," she says. "Are you really--" A jolt runs through her body, interrupting her, as Ako's tongue finally finds its way to her clit. A moan escapes her lips.

If nothing else, Ako has always been a quick study. She looks up at her sister's face, recognition glinting in her eyes. Finding the sensitive bundle of nerves again, she focuses her attention, centering the strokes of kana right on top of it.

Each swipe of her tongue, each hot, shaky breath, even the press of Ako's nose bristled against her mons; Tomoe feels every motion so sharply, so intensely. She thinks the dull pleasure before lulled her into a false sense of security, because now, every spark is magnitudes more intense than normal. Each movement runs through her whole body, pulling a gasp from her lungs. It's overwhelming. Electrifying. Before she even realizes, she's spilling over.

She comes with a shock, a wave of heat pulsing through her core. A heavy groan is pulled from her throat. Her head rolls back, her vision clouded.

Ako blinks up at her, blurred in the corner of her eye.

"Onee-chan," she speaks. "Did you just...?"

Tomoe tries to answer, but finds her brain too heavy. Ako takes this as a yes. She smirks and giggles, making a pose on top of Tomoe's still-shaking legs.

"Ufufu," she laughs deliberately. "So this is the power of... um... The Forbidden Script of Demontongue.” She nods to herself, proud. “Ah... so rapturous... yet so fleeting..." Covering an eye with her hand, she lets out an arduous, dramatic sigh.

"Sh... sh..." Tomoe still struggles to find the words, blushing and spent. Instead, she just sighs, and makes a mental note to kill Kaoru.

She shakes her head, trying to clear the fog, and looks up at Ako. Her eyes are glowing with hunger and mischief. Oh, you have to be kidding me, Tomoe thinks.

And yet she gives in quickly when Ako dives back for more.

Her tongue rocks into her older sister's overworked clit. The feeling is slightly painful, overwhelming, and deeply pleasurable. Tomoe's whole body shakes with each ministration. Her voice quivers, her breath hitches. Her sister's tongue flits against her, sliding into her with rapid, quick flicks. She leans into the feeling, riding each wave of pleasure.

She feels another sensation, something pressing against her, probing her. She looks down through half-lidded eyes, and sees Ako, lying, bent over, ass in the air, easing two fingers into the opening of Tomoe's cunt. Tomoe lets out a harsh moan as they enter her, bliss washing over her. She feels like the sheer sight would've done it as well.

The fingers quickly sink into her wetness, and Tomoe feels the callous of Ako's palm pressed against her. Ako starts thrusting into her, slow at first, but progressing into a comfortable rhythm. Each motion reverberates throughout Tomoe's body. Ako returns focus to her clit, her tongue sliding over it forming a strange, complex polyrhythm with her fingers. To Tomoe, it is the only music she needs.

Ako feels the same about her sister's moans.

And then Ako curls her fingers, and everything goes white. Tomoe's head slams back. She wraps her legs around her sister's face, grinding into Ako with everything in her. Her body writhes with convulsions.

The feeling is indescribable. Her grip loosens, and all she knows is pure, raw bliss. It crashes into her like waves. Like a truck. Like a series of trucks.

When her vision returns, she sees Ako leaning over her, head tilted to the side, unceremoniously pulling a stray red hair from her mouth.

“Ah, s--” Tomoe's apology is cut off as Ako presses a kiss into her lips.

Her sister tastes of her. Acrid, sweaty, and sweet. In this moment, she thinks nothing could possibly taste better.

She sighs into her sister's lips, and lets herself sink into her.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhHHHH to the like 2 other people who are into tomoako: you are welcome  
> to everyone else: sorry
> 
> hopefully this writing was like.... decent?? i'm way out of practice but i hope it was enjoyable


End file.
